koopatrevsgoanimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Koopatrev's Goanimate Wiki:News/Guide
This guide for NWN will teach you how to add stories and full articles. Level: Advanced (coding and wiki-text knowledge required) Requirements *Adminship Adding a story 'News' *Go to Template:News. *Find the current date's subpage in the documentary and click "edit" in that page. If there isn't one, add one. *If this is the first story in the month, then add the following text, which includes the story: (example) |date=October 2013}} **If this isn't the first story in the month, then just add the story. **The title goes first; then the bracketed exact date; then thee FADD template (for FULLs only). **The code= parameter of the FADD template is the QFC (Q'uick '''F'ind 'C'ode) for full articles only. Use this template only if your story also has a full article. The last two digits of the code represent the which full article it is by order of the month. (e.g. 01 = 1st FULL; 02 = 2nd FULL; 17 = 17th FULL; etc.) **If anything in the story title contains words that need to be italicized, such as but not limited to, works, special terms, emphasis, etc.; then please do italicize them. This means that the full article that goes with it has to have those words italicized as well. *Update statistics. What's New? *Go to Template:New2 and click "edit". *Find the parameter of the current date (month/year). If there isn't one, add one. *Add your story in this format: (example) |April 2013 = *Finale dates announced (April 5, 2013) **The title goes first; then the bracketed exact date; then the FADD template (for FULLs only). **The code= parameter of the FADD template is the QFC ('Q'uick 'F'ind 'C'ode) for full articles only. Use this template only if your story also has a full article. The last two digits of the code represent the which full article it is by order of the month. (e.g. 01 = 1st FULL; 02 = 2nd FULL; 17 = 17th FULL; etc.) **If anything in the story title contains words that need to be italicized, such as but not limited to, works, special terms, emphasis, etc.; then please do italicize them. This means that the full article that goes with it has to have those words italicized as well. *Update statistics Adding a full article '''News and ''What's New? *Every full article must have a news story which it is based on. Follow the steps above to create a news story if you haven't already. *In the news feed, using the link that the FADD template has given, click on it and start the page. *Put in the following text in the page: *Publish the page, then click "edit" again. You should be given the following text: *Add in fields according to instructions given below: " --> *Write your article between the template and the template. **Be sure to bold in the important text in the start of the article, especially the ones which represent/summarize the title. *Submit the article onto the archive page for the month of the article (e.g. Koopatrev's Goanimate Wiki:News/News/April 2013 for April 2013 (News); Koopatrev's Goanimate Wiki:News/What's New/April 2013 for April 2013 (''What's New?)). *Update statistics. *Add to archive. Category:News